


Puddles

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [10]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, thats all it is literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Tugging her beanie further in her head she sprinted through the park, puddles splashing up the sides of her black skinny jeans and her earphones threatening to be pulled away by the wrap of wind. She grumbled to herself that she’d never let Emily convince her to go outside in a storm ever again. We all know this was Beca lying to herself.





	Puddles

Tugging her beanie further on her head she sprinted through the park, puddles splashing up the sides of her black skinny jeans and her earphones threatening to be pulled away by the wrap of wind. She grumbled to herself that she’d never let Emily convince her to go outside in a storm ever again.

We all know this was Beca lying to herself.

She was the least prepared for this storm, she knew it was going to rain. But not this hard, that's why she didn't have a jacket on or at least something waterproof.

She was relatively close to her and Emily's flat but really didn't want to walk home in the pouring rain so she hit under a nearby bus shelter to catch her breath and pulled her phone out with shaky hands. She wiped the water from its screen on her slightly less damp t-shirt poking through her hoodie. She turned on her phone and smiled at her lockscreen, a picture from her Bella days. 

They had all moved away from each other, Emily and Beca to England. London to be more specific. Chloe moved to New York and Aubrey joined her after she managed to escape her resort job. Fat Amy was probably chilling on a boat somewhere with her fortune to keep her company. They managed to facetime every month or so and tried to meet up as much as they could but it was a lot more difficult than any of them could have ever imagined.

Beca snapped herself back into reality and look back down to see a text from Emily.   
  
Beca laughed to herself at the cat meme she had sent her and quickly sent one back before poking her head out the shelter and instantly a huge raindrop fell onto her face. She scrunched her face up and wiped her forehead with her somewhat dry hoodie sleeve.   
  
(It was Emily’s hoodie, but no one needed to know that)  
  
Beca leant back into the shelter and shot Emily a quick text back about being home in a few minutes and inhaled largely before dashing out the hugely graffitied building.  
  
Her vans sloshed sadly with each step and puddles varying of all sizes threw themselves like tidal waves at Beca soaking her feet straight away. She was craving the hot chocolate that Emily had sent her out to buy and just wanted to be back inside, with the warmth and with Emily.  
  
Her hand shakily reached the door handle and she sighed with relief when she saw the all too familiar stairs. She ran up the three flights of stairs and pushed the door to their flat open and was immediately greeted with the warmth radiating out. “Hey, babe?” Beca called out pulling her beanie off and pushing it onto the radiator to dry.  
  
She slowly pulled off her vans and squelched her way into the living room leaving small puddles on the wooden floor.  
  
Emily popped her head up from where she was sat on the floor with her notebook open and balls of paper littered around her. “Hey, Becs.” Beca made her way over to Emily and sat down next to her but not without cracking a joke about how she was too old to be sitting on the floor. “Beca, you’re four years older than me.” Emily snorted out.

“That’s four years too many to be sitting on the floor!” Beca said with fake enthusiasm shaking her fist in the air.

  
Emily giggled and rested her head on Beca’s shoulder. Wrapping her arm around Emily and pulling her closer, she sighed in contentment. After a few seconds Emily lifted her head to say something but instead just breathed on Beca’s neck, “Hey, what’s up?” Beca asked through knitted eyebrows. Emily thought for a few seconds and instead opted for just kissing Beca’s jaw. She turned her head to capture Emily’s lips and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear with her free hand.  
  
“Did you have a bad day?” Beca asked softly. She didn’t think she could be this caring until her relationship started with Emily and honestly if the Bellas saw her this soft she’d never hear the end of it. But being honest, she wouldn’t mind because she’d be able to be pulled protectively into Emily’s chest like she normally did and could feel the safest and happiest she had in awhile. Well when they told the Bella's they were dating a lot of them didn't believe them but when they decided to move to England it wasn't a joke anymore and they had the sad departures and even Beca cried. She's not that heartless, Emily cried out whenever someone didn't believe that Beca was actually showing an emotion. 

Beca scrunched her eyebrows back together at Emily, whom of which had her eyes closed and was snuggling closer into her girlfriend.  
  
Emily nodded in response to Beca’s question and tucked her head into the crook of her neck. “Writing songs or psych?”  
  
“Both.”  
  
Beca rubbed Emily’s side with her hand that was holding her impossibly close. Emily breathed heavily and almost whispered out, “Bec...”  
  
Beca almost didn’t catch it, “Yeah?”  
  
Emily breathed in deeply, “Can we play in the puddles?”  
  
Beca laughed lightly, “Alright, go get a coat. I’ll put new socks on.”  
  
Emily jumped up with happiness and pulled Beca up with a huge smile on her face. She ran off to find a coat as Beca laughed to herself.  
  
  
Beca and Emily stepped outside their flat hand in hand and the shorter girl locked the door. Emily was practically vibrating in excitement. “God, I love you.” Beca whispered to the floor as they descended the stairs.  
  
Emily smiled even wider than before and jumped down the final step before Beca and grabbed her other hand. “I love you too.” Beca smirked and kissed Emily, but was interrupted by the taller girl erupting into giggles.  
  
“What!” Beca asked like a toddler about to break into a tantrum. Emily swayed their hands to the sides a few times before her response.  
  
“You didn’t have to go on your tiptoes to kiss me that time.” Emily burst out into giggles and Beca smirked before pushing Emily backwards.  
  
“I hate you so much.”  
  
“No you don’t.”  
  
Beca nodded, “No, no I don't."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> They moved to London for reasons. I mean I can't see them in the parts of London I grew up in, the rough parts, but more like Camden or Soho or something. Either way, leave me prompts on tumblr and whatever leave me kudos and a comment if you liked it! :)  
> Song that I've been binge listening to this week:Enchanted by Jennifer Damiano and Barrett Wilbert Weed


End file.
